Gone for Good
by Tempest Heavensbee
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus characters are to fight in the Hunger Games. What happens when two careers fall in love?
1. Annabeth

**Hi everyone! This is a Hunger Games Percy Jackson crossover where the Percy Jackson characters fight in the games. Hope you like it! **

**Annabeth's POV:**

Annabeth had everything.

She lived in the richest district: District One. She had two loving parents who bought her everything she asked for, mostly books. And she had a great boyfriend: Luke Castellan. There was just one more thing she wanted.

She wanted to win the Hunger Games. Today was the reaping. She had been waiting since she was 12, and now she was 16. She just couldn't wait any longer.

Annabeth's mom came into the room. "We'll put your hair in a braid. I selected a nice dress for you." She held up a simple grey dress that fell up to her knees, with grey leggings.

"Thanks, mom." Annabeth said, and put on the dress.

She walked outside of her house. She headed towards the District 1 Square and signed in. The square was always one of the most beautiful parts of District One. In the very center was a fountain, surrounded by rose bushes.

As she was walking, Luke came up to her side. "You ready?" he asked. Annabeth nodded. "It will be this year. I can feel it." He squeezed her hand and ran his spot.

The mayor and a woman named Aphrodite were seated at the front with Gleeson Hedge, the District One mentor. Aphrodite was wearing one of her outrageous outfits, a long shocking pink gown that flared out at the bottom, and her blonde hair piled on her head. She was the escort for District One.

Aphrodite stood up. "Happy Hunger Games!" She cried in excitement. "May the odds be _ever _in your favor! Let the reaping begin! As usual, ladies first." Aphrodite reached her hand into the glass bowl that held all the names. Annabeth watched as her fingers settled on one piece of paper. Aphrodite pulled it out. "Katie Gardener." She read.

A timid looking girl began to slowly walk towards the stage. Annabeth's blood boiled. She had waited four years, and she wasn't going to wait any longer. "I volunteer as tribute!" She said loudly. Aphrodite looked in her direction. "Lovely, a volunteer!" Annabeth made her way to the stage.

"Now for the boys." Aphrodite said, moving elegantly to the next bowl. "Luke Castellan."

That was when Annabeth knew her world was about to fall apart.


	2. Percy

**Hi everyone! This is Chapter 2:**

**Percy's POV:**

Percy's life seemed to be going great. First, his girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. Then he was. How splendid.

His mom had come to say a tearful goodbye to him. "Percy, no matter what happens in the arena, you have my blessing, and I know you will win." With that she hugged him and left.

Percy and Rachel were boarded onto the Tribute Trains. Poseidon greeted them. Standing next to him was elderly man in a wheelchair.

"Percy, Rachel, this is Chiron. He will be your mentor for the Hunger Games. I advise you to listen to him and follow his instructions if you want to win."

Chiron looked at Poseidon and Poseidon flicked a switch to on a TV. "We'll be watching to see the other reapings. Pay close attention to the tributes."

The first tape showed a young girl, about Percy's age volunteering. She was pretty, with blonde hair and grey hair. She raced up onto the stage and stood next to a bizarre looking woman. That had to be Aphrodite. Percy knew of all the escorts, he just hadn't seen them all. The guy was probably the same age as the girl, but he was about an inch taller. He had short, pale blonde hair and a scar on his cheek. "That's Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan." Poseidon said.

Next, it switched to District 2. The escort was a big dude, with a broad chest, red sunglasses, and dyed red hair. He looked like every single bully which Percy had ever encountered. "That's Ares." Poseidon informed him. Ares reached into the glass bowl and pulled out a paper. "Hylla Ramirez-Arellano." A tall girl with black hair and dark eyes began to walk up to the platform. "Wait." Another girl called. She looked very similar to Hylla, except a little shorter. "Hylla. Hylla!" The girl began to run up to the platform. "I volunteer as tribute!" Hylla then hissed, "Reyna, no. You're too young." The other girl, Reyna just glared and walked up onto the platform. The male tribute was a somewhat tall dark haired boy. "Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano and Ethan Nakamura.

District 3 was next. A tall, elegant woman with black hair tied in a ponytail and dark, stormy grey eyes walked up to the glass bowl. "Athena." Poseidon said under his breath. "You don't like her?" Percy asked. "Let's just say that there have been some...misunderstandings between us." The woman reached her hand in the bowl. "Clarisse La Rue." A tall, spunky looking girl with light brownish reddish hair walked up. "Chris Rodriguez." Athena said. Another tall kid with Black hair and brown eyes came up.

Poseidon fast forwarded through District 4, and then came up District 5. A very tall man with a big beard and a lightning bolt medal reached his hand into the bowl. Zeus. "Jason Grace." The kid was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a scar near his upper lip. "Piper McLean." The girl had short, choppy brown hair and greenish-bluish brownish eyes.

District 6's escort was a tall man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. Hermes. The two tributes were Hazel Levesque, and dark haired girl with coffee colored skin and a large, ox like boy who looked a bit Asian.

The escort for District Seven was a tall man with curly black hair and violet eyes. Dionysus. The two tributes looked like siblings: Nico and Bianca Di Angelo.

District Eight's escort was a woman with long brown hair in a plait going down her back. She was smiling, but her eyes were cold. "Hera, Zeus' wife." The tributes were a tiny girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The male tribute was big and muscular, with dark hair. Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf.

District Nine's escort was a tall, good-looking guy with golden hair and a pleasant smile. Apollo. The two tributes were

District 10's escort was tall, with auburn hair. Artemis, Apollo's twin sister. The tributes were a tough looking girl named Thalia and a boy named Travis Stoll.

District Eleven's escort was a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. Demeter. A boy with a limp named Grover and a girl who with elfish features were the tributes.

Finally was District Twelve's tributes. A short, elfish boy named Leo Valdez and a pretty girl with brown hair named Calypso were the tributes.

"That's who you'll be facing." Poseidon said. Percy nodded. He just felt like getting into a warm, cozy bed and falling asleep.


End file.
